That Moment
by angelisis7
Summary: Some differences from the storyline currently being showed on the show, and then veers WAY off. Please let me know what you think :D


This is a one shot. I spent the night last night watching Steve Burton's Clips up to the end of October and had to shake my head. It's the Sonny, Sam, Carly and Jason show again. Sure it may not stay that way but ugh…It felt like absolutely no time had passed since SB had been on the show, the dialog, everything all felt the same. Jason's worried about Sam, Jason's sad about Morgan, Jason, Jason, Jason…The way they sort of threw in that Jake was alive felt like a complete after thought. He almost cried, his son was alive…I'm bitter, can you tell. Yes, let's have loving, longing looks between the ineffectual enforcer and his 'ONE TRUE LOVE'…anyway…sorry long authors note, I was annoyed and frustrated and this story idea popped into my head and DEMANDED to be written. Hope you enjoy…Be warned…oh yeah, this will veer off the regular history some, but for the most part, I think I can keep most of it, somewhat the same.

 **That Moment…**

This was the moment…That Moment…every one that came before it suddenly didn't matter or mattered so much that it led her here. Epiphanies are supposed to happen in a moment, not life, right?

Her boys were her world, they gave her a reason to get up in the morning and had healed a small part of her broken heart but having spent eighteen years trying to make sense of her feelings for Jason, this latest betrayal, she just couldn't get past it, wouldn't get past it. The last laugh, she figured, would be hers.

After saying goodbye to her two boys the night before, knowing they would be safe…she grabbed her large but almost empty purse and left her house. A Damascus Moment was about to be had and she would have her say, perhaps it was past time.

XXXXXX

She waited until she heard the Father say, "Can anyone show just cause why these two…" She didn't bother to wait, feeling like she had waited long enough, all her life she had waited. Not wanting to get sidetracked, Elizabeth, with a confidence she didn't feel, stepped through the doors and loudly proclaimed, "I DO!" And then laughed, it was an empty hollow sound, not hint of amusement ringing within. "Don't worry Samantha, I don't want your groom, I do have something to say though.

The church was packed, not an empty seat to be seen and almost as if it had been choreographed, every head turned in her direction.

"I sure know how to make an entrance…" She said softly but not softly enough, everyone heard her.

She heard the rumblings from a lot of the guests, she heard the screeching from Carly and the many derogatory names she spewed at her but above it all, she heard the almost supersonic whining of the soon to be Samantha McCall.

Of course, the 'new' and improved Jason just looked…hurt and it was the last, the absolutely final nail in everything. His brother, his soon to be wife's now ex-husband simply looked, honestly, a little constipated.

Knowing if she didn't get a handle on her few remaining emotions, this 'shit show' would end before she said so, so not wasting a moment more, she pulled a gun from her now empty purse and tossed the useless item away.

"I don't care how you do it but you will all remain seated and quiet. I have come to say what I need to say and you will all listen. Do you understand me; can that simple command be followed, without a lot of bloodshed?" Elizabeth all but spat at those sitting for the moment, quietly.

Of course she thought, as she watched Jason take a small step in front of the soon to be Mrs. Mrs. Morgan...how did that work…his hands were up just slightly, like he was getting ready to placate her.

"Don't bother Jason, I don't need to be placated, you've done that our whole friendship or whatever the hell you would like to call it. I don't need to be rescued; I don't need your help. Our son is still dead; you are still marrying the woman who has done so much to hurt him and his brother. You asked for his organs before I could even grasp the fact that my son was never coming back. Your brother pretended to love me, like you…none of it matters. I will have my say, I will prove that I was the one night stand that both of you never wanted." She screamed before lowering her voice. If she had any hope of getting it all off her chest then she needed to maintain some semblance of calm.

No one ever said as much, when they let their emotions run rampart. This wasn't about her really, it was about the people in this church and how their shit never stunk.

"I don't want anyone to speak, this isn't for you, this is for me. I am living this moment, so you can all just sit there and pay attention or not but I will have my say. Not a one of you showed me a second of concern…I digress. Jason you are marrying the woman who watched as your son was kidnapped and came to me to tell me we were alike, that both our babies are dead, she watched and saved the day when her hired gunmen threated all three of us, she may or may not have had a hand with the second kidnapping and honestly at this point I don't care. You killed Faith Rosco because she dared to hurt Michael; you hunted Claudia like a bloodhound because she hurt your Michael. I tried to be your friend, I saved you in the snow after being shot, and I saved you in the church after you had been shot. Shut up Jason, I don't care what you have to say, you are eighteen years too late for an explanation."

She knew she was going to have to bare her soul, lay every dirty deed she had ever done if she was going to be able to walk cleanly away…

She detailed her entire life, from her useless parents, to being left behind, coming to Port Charles, her rape and losing that last bit of self-confidence, to pleasing everyone just so she could feel like she had been loved. She admitted to going back to Lucky all the time because even if he hadn't loved her, he had given her a semblance of not being completely alone, when the truth of the matter was she had always been alone. She told of every time she had helped everyone around her, doing it without expectations where anything someone did for her had to be done on their terms. She spoke of it all without a drop of emotion coloring her voice. She didn't look at anyone as she spoke, what was the point, they really didn't care, and she only had their attention because of the gun.

As she was laying herself completely bare, she felt the weight of her words slowly rolling off of her. Her voice had momentarily trailed off and that was when she heard the murmurs, some snickers…"I don't really care what you all think; you've made it abundantly clear I was nothing to any of you." She said spearing the Morgan brother's with a contemptuous look.

"Sonny, you began as a two-bit hood, prostituting women and getting them addicted to drugs, you shot your pregnant wife in the head, fathered more children in the state of New York…It was you, wasn't it, that hung A.J. Quartermaine by a meat hook so that you could take his son from him, right? But you are just a manic depressive, bi-polar, completely misunderstood mobster right. You are never in the wrong; all these people just keep taking advantage of poor, pitiful you? Right?"

"Lucky, you never meant to trip and fall into Maxie's rather well used box, right, it was those darn pesky drugs, right? How's that medal you won, still think you deserve it for doing what another man actually did? Don't you want to complain that it's all my fault, that I'm such a whore, slut, tramp…how could I sleep with your brother, although, you were the one to slip and fall into my sister, right? I mean, how could you not do such things when you were saddled with my poor, pitiful, useless self, when all you wanted was to live your life as a respectable, outstanding, law abiding officer of the law? You never meant to almost kill your cousin Lucas, and you didn't mean to brandish a knife at Jason, you are just so completely misunderstood…"

"Dear, dear Mac Scorpio, when this is all said and done, you should arrest me, I mean, I helped Jason and Sam evade police custody, I protected a wanted fugitive once or twice…I slept with Zander, while in love with Jason, I slept with Lucky, while in love with Jason, I married Ric, there must be numerous laws I broke there, because really, how dare I not die when he tried to kill me. Let's see, I cheated on Lucky with Jason, I cheated on Lucky with Nic, I had babies unmarried, I killed a man to save Sam, I snuck Jason into the hospital so he could see his true love…I drank poison and failed to die, I let my son die in a 'random' hit and run, hell I even allowed my son to set fire to our house. I'm such a hardened criminal; I should be put away, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"I mean, I lost three babies and never had any moments of weakness, like some of you poor misunderstood residents..."

Knowing that not everyone was going to stay silent, she simply rolled her eyes. Some people just couldn't follow directions.

"Elizabeth, whatever you think you are going to do, you have to realize it is going to end badly for you. I will marry Jason, just like I was always meant to do. Hearing your sob story really doesn't change the fact that if it wasn't for you, Jason's son would still be alive. You are just as pathetic as you were years ago. They, neither of them wanted you or your sons." Sam said with a haughty laugh.

Watching as more than a few people nodded their agreement, Liz simply shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't anything that she hadn't heard before.

For a moment, she flashed back to three days before…

 ***Flashback***

"Elizabeth, I know this hurts but I love her, I can't change what is. I hope you will understand and be mature about this." Jason said as he looked at her.

"Sure, mature, why not, what difference does it make if I hurt or not, it never made a difference to you before." Elizabeth said simply.

Jason wasn't sure what he was expecting when he came here. Sam had told him he didn't owe her anything and maybe she was right. His life was the one that had been taken, he'd spent five years lost to his loved ones and it was obvious that whatever he had with Elizabeth was not what he thought.

"It mattered…" Jason began but was cut off.

"Jason, you have been home for three months, this is the first time you sought me out. Why bother, we are nothing to each other, you son is dead…"

"I would have…" He started to say but the absolutely empty look that he was being given, gave him pause.

"Jason, you didn't when you were here, why bother now. We made a mistake, simple as that. Go, remarry your brother's ex-wife, it isn't like it would be the first time, just different brother. There is nothing to say really. Diane took care of the money you left for your son, it is back in your bank account, and the house that 'you'…your sister bought me is sold at the end of the week and that money should be back in your account by weeks end. Move on with your life Jason, we are nothing." Elizabeth said as she moved her chair back before walking out of the diner.

Jason watched her walk out and wondered when she had become so cold, unyielding? As he thought over everything she had said, he honestly couldn't recall a single moment when she showed a single emotion. For the briefest of moments he wondered where the smiling, laughing girl went before he registered that she said she had sold the house and wondered what that meant.

He felt…bad that she was possibly hurting but after losing so much time, he had to do what was right for him. Even Sonny and Carly understood that he needed to recapture some kind of life for himself. If Elizabeth had really loved him, she'd want him to be happy. Besides, you can't love someone when everyone in your life tells you it is wrong and not right. They just wanted him happy and saw what he never did, that Elizabeth was never meant to be in his life, drama followed her around and that wasn't something he wanted in his life. Those in his life then and now, were drama free…

XXXXXX

When Elizabeth got home, she allowed her emotions free reign again. She had turned herself inside out for a lot of the citizens of Port Charles and for what…safely tucked away in her bathroom, where she knew no one could eavesdrop, should someone feel inclined, she broke down in wracking, heartbroken sobs.

Allowing herself a set amount of time to wallow and mourn all that never could be and all that never really was. She cried out her pain and sorrow and silently wished she never was. The guilt that thought caused was almost debilitating but she could say with all honesty, she wished with every cursed beat of her heart that her father would have used a condom that long ago night of her conception.

With the tears dried from her cheeks, Elizabeth stood and knew what she had to do. The decision, if one could call it that, was beyond simple, it was the only right answer in a life of wrong ones.

 ***End Flashback***

Drew looked towards his almost wife and asked, "Liz, what do you hope to accomplish with this?"

"Absolutely nothing, why would I expect anything from all of you? Sonny will step on anyone to get or do whatever he deems important, Carly will scream and shout to the world about her best friend to make sure no one ever forgets that Jason once tapped that. Sam will tell everyone she's made amends, atoned for her sins…Lord, praise Jesus, hallelujah, praise Jesus, forever and ever, Amen! Jason or you, will continue to 'try' to portray you are just a gun with a heart of gold, when we all know, you kill those who don't agree with the stooges…You are a murderer, you both are. You've killed for revenge, for material goods, for property and because you were told. Do you think the police will do anything about what Sam has done, why would they, Mac Scorpio let his own child get away with stealing drugs to supply her then married 'John' pills, the police allowed Ric to almost kill me, kidnap Carly…Why would I think anyone would do anything if I was involved?"

"A little melodramatic don't you think?" Drew asked.

"What was I being dramatic about? Did I not state simple facts? Lucky almost killed my son on a few occasions, Jason was there when I 'fell' one of those times thanks to Lucky, and did anyone take exception to it happening? Wasn't it my duty as wife to roll over and play dead?" Elizabeth asked in that same dead tone.

Jason really looked at Elizabeth this time, keeping one hand behind him, to guarantee that Sam stayed safe. "Elizabeth?" He said, almost softly.

Rolling her eyes, thinking this would be good, she waved the hand with the gun, offering him his moment to speak, why not, it wasn't like he had anything she wanted to hear she realized.

"Elizabeth, can you not wave that thing around, my…Sam is right here, so are my children, this church is full of your friends children."

"I have no friends here, so don't worry your pretty little head Jason, the gun isn't for any of you anyway. Why would I hurt the mobsters with hearts of gold and the tramps and bitches that are merely misunderstood? I really don't care what any of you do, this was never about that. I can't care about people who don't care about me…I digress, I am off topic, this gun wasn't brought to hurt you, this gun is all about me. It is either my salvation or damnation; at this point I don't really care." She said, looking Jason directly in his eyes.

Momentarily stunned, Jason asked in a firmer voice, "Exactly what do you plan to do with that gun Elizabeth?"

Laughing and showing the first emotion since she stepped through the doors, Elizabeth said, "Well, to die of course, you silly, silly man!" She raised the gun and before anyone could react, if they had been inclined, she pulled the trigger.

XXXXXXXX

A few people gasped but more than half smiled.

"Now that's what I'd say is a serious waste of my good time…at least she had the good sense to not splatter anyone with blood!" Carly said, her tone conveying nothing but boredom.

"Well, now that the drama is over, can we get on with the wedding?" Sam asked with a blindingly white smile.

Father Coates looked at the woman like she had grown another head. "I will not perform a marriage to you today or any other day. I think it would be better if you found another church…I don't know what is wrong with you people but a young woman, mother, just took her life and you are all sitting here like…"

Realizing that everything Elizabeth Webber had said was true and the truly deplorable way no one seemed to care, broke his heart. He had seen the woman in his church often. He had watched her grapple with something but she would never share, just quietly say she was just having a conversation with God.

He wondered, in a sort of detached way, if he had forced the issue, would she now be dead, had he become like so many others in this port side city? Not knowing the answer to that had him removing his clerical collar as he made his way down the aisle to the body.

A beautiful young life, ended way before its time and not a single person in the church showed more than a passing curiosity.

That moment…the beginning or the end, who could say?

There was more than one thing wrong with this city and the fact that someone else died, would just be another mark in the census. That was the life and death of Port Charles…The Users and losers of Port Charles, truly reigned supreme and perhaps with all those who rule on high, the mighty would hopefully, one day fall.

XXXXXXX

Please leave feedback below and…don't hate me…


End file.
